midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The House in the Woods
The House in the Woods is the first episode of the ninth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 9th October 2005. Synopsis Deserted for years, an historically significant house is coveted by a number of people: a yuppie couple looking for a country home to restore, a local builder and his estate agent partner looking for development rights, and a conservationist. The owner is anxious to sell, but when a couple of deaths occur in the vicinity (and inside the house), things come to a halt while DCI Barnaby investigates. Plot Winyard, a once beautiful but isolated house set deep in the woods, has fallen into decay and is believed haunted by some locals. It attracts the attention of Joyce Barnaby, who has joined a preservationist group crusading against profiteering Estate Agents like Harriet Davis, who conspires with her lover, builder Gerry Moore, to rehab historic old homes for personal gain. When a house-hunting young yuppie couple are stonewalled by Davis, they decide to inspect the house on their own. After their bodies are discovered garroted by piano wire, Chief Inspector Barnaby arrives in Midsomer Newton and recruits local constable Ben Jones to assist him in investigating the double murder. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DC Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *George Baker as Charlie / Jack Magwood *Ruth Gemmell as Anne Merrick *Anita Carey as Barbara Flux *Gawn Grainger as Lesley Flux *Rebecca Egan as Harriet Davis *David Westhead as Gerry Moore *Andree Evans as Grace Woodhall *Michael Elwyn as Giles Cato *Katy Brittain as Miss Owen *Ben Meyjes as Harcourt *Caroline Faber as Caroline Cave *Richard Trinder as Peter Cave *Greg Sheffield as Phillip Merrick *Charlie Lucas as Danny Merrick *Jack McIntosh as Brian *Lily-May Anson as Tracey *Abigail Williamson as Kylie *Alexander Wolfe as Jason (as Alex Matten) *Jared Garfield as Sean *Francis Lee as Roman *Pauline Whitaker as Hotel Receptionist *Adam Farr as P.C Galleries Body Count Placeholder_person.png|P.C. Colin Armstrong Shot with gun. Murder took place 18 years prior to the events of the episode. Placeholder person.png|Mr Barrett Died of depression after seeing Jack going to prison for the murder of P.C. Colin Armstrong. Placeholder person.png|Mrs Barrett Died of depression after seeing Jack going to prison for the murder of P.C. Colin Armstrong. caroline-cave.jpg|Caroline Cave Garroted with piano wire while sitting in car. peter-cave.jpg|Peter Cave Garroted with piano wire after just getting into car. harriet-davis.jpg|Harriet Davis Garroted with piano wire. Supporting Cast charlie-magwood.jpg|Charlie Magwood jack-magwood.jpg|Jack Magwood anne-merrick.jpg|Anne Merrick barbara-flux.jpg|Barbara Flux lesley-flux.jpg|Lesley Flux gerry-moore.jpg|Gerry Moore grace-woodhall.jpg|Grace Woodhall giles-cato.jpg|Giles Cato phillip-merrick.jpg|Phillip Merrick danny-merrick.jpg|Danny Merrick roman.jpg|Roman harcourt.jpg|Harcourt miss-owen.jpg|Miss Owen sean.jpg|Sean Episode Images The-house-in-the-woods-01.jpg The-house-in-the-woods-02.jpg The-house-in-the-woods-03.jpg The-house-in-the-woods-04.jpg The-house-in-the-woods-05.jpg The-house-in-the-woods-06.jpg The-house-in-the-woods-07.jpg Video Notes * First appearance of Ben Jones as a PC who is asked to assist with the murder investigation by Barnaby. He is then referred to as 'Acting' Detective Constable Jones. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Katy Brittain - Strangler's Wood *Caroline Faber - Judgement Day *Richard Trinder - Judgement Day *Francis Lee - Blood Will Out *Pauline Whitaker - Sauce for the Goose *Ruth Gemmell - A Vintage Murder *Greg Sheffield - The Oblong Murders *Adam Farr - The Animal Within and They Seek Him Here Category:Series Nine episodes